Sadness Is My Blessing
by queenofklaroline
Summary: Its 1492, Caroline is the common girl from a nearby village forced to marry the Lord Niklaus. He is the most powerful being on earth waiting for the arrival of the next doppelgänger Katherina Petrova who is the final step to breaking his curse. But no one warned Klaus just how difficult things were going to get with Caroline as she slowly steals his heart. Hints of dark Klaus/AU
1. Introductions

**1492**

"It is an honor to present Lord Niklaus and his brother, Lord Elijah."

Klaus entered the grand hall with his loyal brother by his side. Tonight was one of those nights where Elijah knew his presence might set of Niklaus. Due to his need to assist his younger brothers plans he had searched long and hard for the moonstone. It had been a useless piece of rock that had come into the hands of a commoner.

Some man by the name of William Forbes had staked his claim on the stone only agreeing to give it over under one condition. Elijah being the noble gentlemen that he was decided to accept the request put forth without consulting his brother. This had lead to Niklaus becoming betrothed to William's useless daughter Caroline Forbes. She was in need of a husband who could provide for her and the Mikaelsons had plenty if not more riches then anyone around.

Niklaus was murderous at the news that he now was to be wed to a weak human who would only hold him back from his future. He was the most powerful vampire in the world and now he was engaged.

Elijah had felt the anger seeping out of him, he hoped he wouldn't ruin tonight for them. It was the night of the wedding announcement, the last thing Elijah needed was a death on his hands. Nikluas wasn't known for his self control, his impulsiveness was his worst trait.

As the two brothers entered the large hall they were approached by many additions to the celebration but their conversations were cut short with the next announcement that made Niklaus clench his fists harshly.

''Miss Caroline Forbes, the soon to be wife of Niklaus Mikaelson.''

The beauty walked out from the hall, her long blonde hair falling down her back in curls. The royal blue dress she wore curved around her luscious body and the warmth of her smile spread around as everyone gazed at the blonde. Niklaus couldn't help the surprise intake of breath that came from him as he imagined stroking her soft skin underneath his fingertips.

The thoughts were pushed away when he realized exactly who he was talking about. She was the enemy, the reason he would have to work twice as hard to maintain his image.

"My Lord Elijah," her gentle yet firm voice greeted her brother as she dipped down before him. Elijah bowed and she moved on to her fiancé.

"My Lord Niklaus," She curtsied again but this time kind blue eyes met fierce angry ones. His indifference was obvious and terrifying. Caroline cowered back at the sight of him almost revealing his true form. With a nudge from Elijah, Klaus forced a smile before reaching over to her hand and kissing her knuckles quickly.

''My apologies but I have business to attend to.'' Klaus muttered impolitely before pushing his way into the crowd, away from his expected wife. She stood there stunned but knowing that his reputation wasn't pure lies. It was all true if not worse judging by his evil glares.

Caroline didn't have a choice in the matter but now she realized her father did more then exchange her, he had doomed her. With a warm smile towards Elijah she let him lead her to the ballroom for a dance. All the while she wondered how exactly she would survive with the man who she was supposed to wed when his looks proved how pathetic and worthless he considered her.

* * *

Lord Elijah had lead Caroline to her room which would now be hers for good. Before she was able to enter she noticed Lord Niklaus stomping towards her.

''Elijah will you please give me a moment with my _wife_.'' Klaus sneered at the final word clearly not aboard this deal just yet.

Elijah looked torn but finally after he received a nod from Caroline he headed to his own room seeking out a housekeeper along the way telling her to take care of the new woman in their home.

Caroline looked up at Klaus frightened and awaited the harsh words that always seemed to flood her.

''Just one warning in case you are confused about this little arrangement. You mean nothing to me. You are a simple pawn for me to get what I crave. Don't think you can just waltz in her and expect to be considered anything more then the common village girl that you are.'' Klaus made sure she was listening and the way tears rose to her eyes was proof enough. Klaus continued once more trying to het his point across.

''You will speak only when spoken to and you won't leave the premises. Anything and everything that is discussed is to be kept secret, if i gain knowledge that you are spreading gossip around then death will come to you and your loved ones. Do I make myself clear?'' Klaus growled loudly scaring her even more. it was far from a human noise, it was more of an animal disapproving.

''Of- Of course, my lord.'' Caroline strutted.

''Wonderful. Goodnight Caroline.'' That was the first time he spoke her name and the chills that ran down her spine where more of fright then pleasure. Caroline bowed before practically running into her room wanting some space between the frightful creature that is soon to be considered her husband.

Without another word she feel to the floor underneath, curling up as the tears flowed down her cheeks. She felt the soft caress of her wonderful satin dress but all she felt was distaste and sadness. How would she survive living under the same roof as the monster who would soon claim her as his and then dispose of her just as quickly?

Caroline feel asleep that night on the cold ground clutching the necklace around her neck, the only gift she had from home. It contained the last piece of her home that she was able to obtain. She hoped the next day was better but she knew it was useless giving into false faith.


	2. New Day

Elijah walked at a steady pace to the doorway of their castle. He was trying to keep his pace at a normal rate so that attention wouldn't be drawn to him. The help was known for their gossiping ways and their most attitudes. Although his brother always proposed to him a simple way to rid them of this pesky issue, Elijah wasn't for the slaughter of innocent people. Instead he opted to simply discourage the servants from trailing him by staying coy. This plan seemed to work plenty but somehow trouble stirred whenever a secret was to be kept inside the castle.

A tall man was waiting for the Original at the end of the hallway with a terrified expression, he wasn't one to visit the grounds or the owners often. This was the cause for his nervous behavior. The man was walking constantly not letting himself stop even for a second. When he saw Elijah approaching his posture rose as well as his head.

''Good evening sir. I hope you are doing well tonight.'' The young man commented with a whisper. The rumors of the reckless, murderous Originals weren't just a fabrication of some petty tale. They were all true if not far worse. The Originals were cold, vengeful, heartless and selfish. No one had proof otherwise and none was needed. This image suited the old vampire family well but the fear he would see in the eyes of their visitors sometimes pained Elijah. Klaus called him weak in those types of situations yet that didn't strike the Original anywhere hurtful.

''I am fine. Let's cut the small talk, I happen to be in a hurry so why don't you hurry this along.'' Elijah's impatience was a force to be reckoned with. It had been a long day and all he craved was a chance to rest even if for a moment. Soon he would have to look after the new addition to their home, Niklaus' fiancé. She had looked worried all night, the moments with his brother had to have made things worse.

Niklaus was known for his impulse and hatred towards people standing in his way. Elijah tried to clear his head but as he felt the moonstone gripped tightly behind his back, he knew it was worth it.

That had been the arrangement after all, if the moonstone was to be handed over to Elijah then William Forbes' daughter would be protected for the rest of her life. In order to satisfy the man the older Mikaelson had sworn to marry the young blonde Forbes to one of his well mannered brothers. Unfortunately Niklaus had been the only one without a dagger in his chest. Kol had been going on killing sprees since they had been turned and Finn's suicide missions were getting boring. In retaliation Klaus had silenced both of them without a simple warning.

''Katherina has just arrived to a house near my own. She has confined in me already describing the reason behind her arrival. Apparently after she gave birth to a child, she was banished to England. Her father cut all ties and she will know reside here until she can move on.'' The man spoke with knowledge that had taken him weeks to relinquish from the brunette.

''Well we wouldn't want our guest to feel unwelcome. Lord Niklaus will be arranging a ball in due time and you will be required to bring the Petrova girl, or else.'' Elijah added the threat with a terrifying, murderous glance.

The man nodded furiously before bowing and retreating to the outside world again. He had begun to shiver from fright which was unaccustomed but he couldn't help the fear shooting through him.

Rose was right. The young man thought in his head. If Trevor had listened inside of getting tangled in the Lord Nilklaus' new plan then maybe he wouldn't feel as guilt for his growing feelings towards Katherina Petrova.

* * *

Rough fingers covered in black shards of charcoal carefully brushed against the ridged and torn parchment firmly placed on his lap. Niklaus stared at it with a serious and concerned look upon his face, pursing his lips together as he contemplated the minor details of the sketch in front of him. He never felt as if it would be perfect but the efforts were certainly worth it. He pressed a thumb to his chin as he contemplated his next detail. He hadn't been interested in drawing something in particularly, just brief sketches.

He brushed his fingers gingerly against the paper with a gentleness that was considered foreign and absent for him.

Something seemed to be mission in his sketch. it was a simple dark outline of their castle, it hadn't been much but the lining around the edges represented the aggressive behavior surrounding him. Although he usually caused the pain he still didn't enjoy taking all the blame. It was more fun to spread the accusations. He was a monster indeed but he wasn't the only one.

Taking a step back to admire his work, a sigh escaped Klaus as he turned to the table beside him, and grabbed a white towel. The black from his fingers stained the cloth fabric a dark ashen color before he wiped the charcoal mark from his chin, and tossed the towel aside. A short,but painful groan from behind him caught his attention. Turning, a smirk inched onto the hybrid's dark lips when he noticed movement coming from the man chained to the wall especially built for him and these sorts of situations. "Well, perfect timing as usual John" Klaus remarked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed the bound vampire, "It seems that my art hadn't drawn my attention away from the disturbing news that had hit me. And we both know how much I enjoy the art of torture. Do you agree?"

The vampire was quiet, raising his head to expose his fangs at the Original, who was completely unphased by this gross display of hostility. "Now on to more mannered subjects, you chose to steal the moonstone and return it on some useless conditions? That was rather bad planning but it only makes this all the more fun" Klaus shrugged his shoulders and approached the vampire, relishing in the brief pain that the vampire allowed himself to show. His exposed wounds weren't healing as quickly as before, his body must have been too exhausted from all the tearing it had experienced the past few days. His shredded muscle tissue and ligaments that came from the incisions of the hooks of the chains were still dripping dark red crimson blood onto the carpeted floor. He groaned once more trying not to give in but it was difficult, the pain was clearly unbearable. "That looks like it hurts," Klaus noted, before raising his head to look the prisoner in the face.

''Shall we continue?'' Klaus smiled proudly knowing his anger would soon be tamed, for a few hours.

Klaus managed to break the his hand once again in a flash knowing the faster the tearing the more the pain would last. It would be unexpected and in that way just as harmful. He snickered before grabbing a knife off the table nearby and letting it cut through his shirt and into his chest. The sharp end was a mere centimeters away from the vampire's heart. Klaus let the weapon stay occupied inside of the vampire as he continued.

Deciding to prolong this next move, Klaus slowly rammed his fist straight inside of the man's stomach, he reached the necessary organ after some muffled, loud cries from John. Blood splattered from the organ as he crushed it in his hands yet again. The amount of times Niklaus had resorted to this form of punishment was uncountable. A few dots of red stained his shirt but it hit his face as well, causing him to frown as he threw the remains of the destroyed organ into a bucket standing firmly on the ground near him. He noticed the stains covering his expensive rug.

"Now, look what you've done. I reckon it is time for you to take another nap.'' With fury in his eyes Klaus snapped the man's neck. He headed to the bathroom hoping the blood would come off easily from his precious antique patterned carpet.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a gasp as she felt an unfamiliar pain rising to her neck. She rubbed the area slowly before looking around the room noticing how different it was in the morning light. It had a feminine touch to it considering the walls were light pink. Caroline smiled at the memories of her old room. It was much much smaller but it was home and that was all that had mattered to her. Now she was stuck in this foreign castle hoping not to bump into the terrifying monster, her fiancé.

A knock rang out followed by her door opening. A gorgeous blonde girl entered glancing briefly at the room before resting upon her. She looked serious and indifferent towards her, not even a second look was given to Caroline who dried her eyes with the sleeves from her soft dress.

''Well what are you doing on the ground? I heard you came from some commoner family but I honestly thought you knew that beds were meant for sleeping in. Come on, get up! Niklaus warned me you had to look presentable. And judging by your appearance you will defiantly be requiring my help.'' The girl gracefully walked towards Caroline pulling her by her arm into a large bathroom. After some convincing Caroline let the girl part her hair equal bring her curls loosely down. They covered her face in a way that made her hair and eyes shine out through a crowd.

Then Caroline returned trying to get some answers out of the young woman. Her identity was unknown but not for long.

''Who are you?'' She snapped finally, the annoyance wasn't hidden very well. She wasn't going to just be ordered around by this woman who she barely shared two words with. Caroline needed to somehow uphold some of her dignity. She deserved at least this much while leaving in this horrid house.

''Watch your tone. And my name is Rebekah, you will do well to not anger me. Lets just say I am the only girl among all of my dangerous brothers.'' The blonde girl was vicious and fierce as she passed to a large dresser to pick out a deep red gown for Caroline. She dropped it on top of the bed before proceeding to leave the room but not before turning around.

''I will be outside waiting so you better be quick. Breakfast will be served soon and tardiness isn't very ladylike.'' Rebekah smiled faintly before slamming the door.

After a few more minutes Caroline looked at her red swollen eyes from the tears she shed all night. The red dress brought out her eyes but she still didn't feel beautiful. She felt worthless and empty, just like Klaus wanted. As she came out of her room she followed closely after Rebekah. They were coming closer to the grand dining room when the infamous Lord Niklaus crossed their path.

''Bekah darling, you wouldn't mind leaving me with my wife for a moment.'' He spoke roughly without a smile anywhere on his face. Caroline swallowed slowly as Rebekah left her side but not before giving her brother a simple smirk.

Klaus neared closer to his fiancee with a wide grin shining with mischief. Caroline gripped her hands behind her back awaiting the harsh words to slice through her like a knife. She hadn't prepared herself for this abuse but he spoke before she could pull herself together.

''Well hello sweetheart. You are looking quite pale this morning.''


	3. Unexpected Guests

Klaus neared closer to his fiancee with a wide grin shining with mischief. Caroline gripped her hands behind her back awaiting the harsh words to slice through her like a knife. She hadn't prepared herself for this abuse but he spoke before she could pull herself together.

''Well hello sweetheart. You are looking quite pale this morning.''

Caroline scoffed at the comment as if he was a regular man instead of her future husband. He also happened to be very aggressive and angry which didn't sit well with her. Although she never exactly had anyone to compare Klaus to, she knew the treatment that he was showing her wasn't right. It made her hate the time she spent here even if it was just 2 days, she already wanted to run far away from this horrible place. But the promise she made to her father rang in her ears.

''What exactly is it that you want, m'lord?'' Caroline snapped back while clutching her dress tightly in her fists.

''It seems you are feisty this morning.'' Klaus spoke loudly with an evil smirk.

''May we please just discuss the matter at hand?'' She said impatiently. Caroline didn't like the way Klaus enjoyed this little bickering between them.

''I should remind you that you were not granted the right to speak with me using such a sharp tone. Your impulse won't get you far with me love.'' He snarled not pleased with the way this ordinary young woman spoke to him. But he did enjoy the little innocent moments where her curls would shake from frustration or the way she held onto her dress as if it would protect her from his angry comments.

''My apologies.'' Caroline didn't want to listen to him raise his voice or even worse hurt her physically.

''As I was saying, Rebekah is surprisingly fond of throwing grand balls. One of them happen to be tonight which we will claim is in your honor.'' he trailed off.

Caroline never attended any balls but she had heard of how different and important they seemed to be among the lords. She never imagined that her attendance would be necessary, but now it was in her honor?

''How kind of her.'' Rebekah didn't seem particularly friendly but Caroline was taught to not judge a book by its cover although this novel didn't leave a good impression on her.

''Rebekah can be quite mean, she warms up to only a few people.'' Those words spelled out exactly what Klaus didn't say, she wasn't part of the few and she never would be.''

''Thank you for telling me m'lord.'' The blonde was determined to pass by and finally end this conversation. As she stepped around Klaus, a hand curled around the front of her waist pulling her back. Caroline was invaded by the strong scent that could only be described as manly and animal like. She felt herself give into the sudden flood of emotion and even gasping from the intensity of his hold on her. His arms lingered on her waist, burning her with an unfamiliar need.

Klaus leaned in to brush his lips against her ear seductively. His grip tightened as he heard a soft moan escape her. He finally spoke softly and gently trying to emphasize each word.

''It would be nice if you wore something decent tonight. I don't want my wife to look like the peasant that we all know you are.'' He strode away to what Caroline understood to be the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She was disgusted with the way she let herself be attacked. Klaus seemed to want to see a rise out of her but he was even more pleased when it was a tear. She wouldn't let her weakness' be known. Caroline had to conceal the rage and anger endangering her. She loathed the man she would have to marry. Realization hit her suddenly, she wasn't going to sit around and get orders for her every move. Her life wouldn't be complete commanded by a man that took time out to threaten his wife.

Caroline took a few more breathes to calm her racing heartbeat before lifting her long dress and followed the direction that Rebekah and Klaus went to.

* * *

Caroline winced with the feeling of the corset being tightened around her. She wasn't aware that holding your breath was essential in order to hold back the pain. Her hand rested on top of the mirror in front of her. The sight of herself was strange. Even though her hair was let loose, curls arranged perfectly and her dress was a deep blue her eyes were different. They didn't show excitement, nervousness or even happiness. All she saw was sadness and pain. The girly Caroline that she was had become replaced by this woman. A weak,upset and useless woman whose freedom would be stolen from her in a few weeks time.

Once the maid finished her work with the dress she walked cautiously towards a small table with a black box on it. She picked it up carefully and opened it to reveal a gorgeous necklace with large diamonds glistening clearly. Caroline didn't understand what it was doing in her room but she knew that this necklaces cost enough to feed her family for a few months.

''What is this doing here?''

''Lord Mikaelson requested you wear this. He said you weren't allowed to leave without it.'' the woman responded as she came closer to Caroline, she shifted her hair to the other side and wrapped the necklace around her neck making sure it was fastened.

''Of course.'' Caroline muttered clearly annoyed at this ravish gift that wasn't necessary or even wanted.

Rebekah burst through the door in a dark green dress that brought out the radiant color of her straight waves of blonde hair. She dismissed the help with a wave of hand and not even a smile. Her eyes glances over at Caroline as she checked to make sure everything was in place. Her gaze stopped at the necklace before she sighed impatiently.

''The ball will be starting soon but we can't have you going out like this.''

''What's wrong with how I look?'' Caroline was sure that she looked fine but apparently she was wrong. Her nerves weren't being tamed as she smoothed down her dress.

''Nothing except the way you stand. You look nervous and inadequate, which just won't do. I can't have my brother's fiancé look like she isn't sure of herself or her role in this marriage. We need to at least fix your smile. Lighten up don't be so still and weak. Straighten up your back and smile proudly.'' Rebekah brushed an unwanted curl away from Caroline before correcting the direction her dress shifted to. The last adjustment involved the precious necklace hanging too loosely from her neck. Rebekah payed her attention on the necklace for a few extra minutes.

''At least now you look strong enough to handle the crowd outside, they are all very excited to meet Nik's fiancé.''

''Thank you...'' Caroline trailed off not exactly sure where she wanted this to go but a hint of a smile appeared on Rebekah's face before she smirked in a chilling way that reminded her specifically of Klaus.

''Let's get you out there then.''

Caroline followed Rebekah's lead trying to remember all the instructions thrown at her this afternoon. She was expected to smile whenever spoken to, curtsey when approached and most importantly remain near Klaus all evening long. That last part was going to be difficult considering their last encounter still made her anger from the particular way he decided to prove his point. He obviously was desperate to prove exactly how strong willed and serious he was but that didn't help her calm down. The hatred she felt would just grow once she would have to see him tonight.

* * *

The noise in the large ballroom was pushing the company to waltz around with joy flashing on their faces. Caroline looked down at her hands once again for the hundredth time this evening. She had barely been spoken to by anyone except a few kind guests and Elijah. He had complimented her on her beauty then taken off to speak with some man who kept looking around to make sure no one was around to hear them.

''Hello sweetheart.'' A voice appeared behind Caroline and then a gust of wind blew behind her. She twirled around to see Klaus eyeing her in an uncomfortable way that made her shift her weight from one foot to the other.

''Good evening Klaus.'' Caroline stared right into his cold blue eyes in a way that could be considered a challenge. Klaus had to admit that it wasn't often that a woman like Caroline was able to intrigue him in a strange way.

''Would you care to dance?'' Klaus spoke proudly.

''Not right now but thank you for offering now if you will excuse me.'' Caroline didn't need her space invaded by Klaus any longer. She still couldn't get this morning out of her head considering how embarrassed she was. She actually enjoyed Klaus' touch and she had let him know. Caroline lightly blushed on her way to the door. She decided to quietly slip out and get some fresh air. Maybe then she could return with a smile.

Her heels clicked on the hard wooden floor while she headed towards the large heavy door that lead to the entrance of the castle. The cold breeze felt nice against her heated forehead. She wasn't surprised the effect a large group of people had on her this evening. Her hands slid up and down her arms to bring a fair amount of warmth.

The sound of a low scream came close to her hiding spot. She creeped up slowly and noticed the shadow of two people near the castle. Caroline took a few more steps and was finally able to identify the view. The light from the moon showed the outline of two people in a strange embrace.

A man stood behind Caroline's maid whose name was Anna. She wasn't moving except for the few sounds that sounded like discomfort. Caroline noticed how the man was kissing, no biting into her neck? What was this happening in front of her?

The blonde rushed to help Anna shouting for the man to release the woman. Anna's body feel with a loud thud, the man stepped over her body with blood dripping from his mouth. He didn't even try to wipe the evidence instead opting for his introductions to the blonde. His smirk reminded her of Klaus' but this one was much more sneaky and terrifying. His eyes were bright red and she could see the tip of his fangs sticking out sharply.

''Kol Mikaelson at your service. You happen to smell divine darling. But I wonder if you taste sweet as well, the only way to find out is to have a fast. Shall we?'' in a blink of an eye he flashed towards Caroline and bit hard into her neck sucking her blood without hesitation. His nails dug into her shoulder causing her skin to tear and some blood to rush down her dress.

Caroline could feel the faint pain but it was disappearing and instead was replaced with a light floating feeling. It was comforting, welcoming, easy. One single tear slid down her cheek before her eyes shut with ease. She wasn't sure but soon she felt the weight lifted off her and instead replaced with a warm embrace. Caroline was lifted higher and higher. The light in her dreams was getting to hot, after one more breathe Caroline decided to let go. Sometime after the faint taste of a bitter salty substance was forced down her throat and she awoke coughing from the vile taste.


	4. Compulsion

''Caroline wake up my love'' a gentle hand shook her body. Caroline could feel her eyes fluttering open but she wasn't sure.

The sight of her mother was what told her that this was a dream. She had said her goodbyes the night her father announced her departure He had barged in, knocking the poorly built door with it and spoke of finally finding a way to keep his daughter safe.

Liz hugged her daughter right away knowing that safety was a simple myth around their poor home in a village alongside the powerful Mikaelson Kingdom.

Bill explained the deal he struck with the noble older Mikaelson, Elijah. In exchange he demanded some stone given to Bill by a passing foreigner. Just as Caroline imagined her family moving to one of the better built homes closer to the kingdom, all her dreams were shattered by one word; marriage.

She could have lived with the idea of becoming betrothed to the oldest brother Elijah, he was said to be serious but forgiving. Intelligence also seemed to describe the dark haired man. Caroline wouldn't even mind being promised to the reckless rebel by the name of Kol. Her heart still longed for the hope of a fair husband.

Bill knew all along the reaction he would receive but it was the only way to keep his one child safe.

''You will be brought to the Mikaelson Kingdom to meet with Niklaus properly in a mere two days to discuss important arrangements concerning your upcoming union.'' Bill walked out of his home right after, slamming the door lightly. He didn't get far before hearing the sound of something being thrown against the door and a loud accompanying cry that brought tears to his eyes even then.

But it was for her own good.

''Caroline, sweetheart.'' Her mother's voice again flooded her thoughts. Caroline opened her eyes to the sight of her mother in a pale white dress stained with blood. Behind her stood a hooded man with an evil look in his wicked eyes. She could see the outline of his boots that moved forward with ease.

Caroline could feel herself yelling ''Mother turn around!''

The sound of flesh tearing and her mother's heartbeat stopping crashed down on her. She saw the dark hooded man holding a heart in his hand as if feeling fulfilled in his action. He dropped the bloody organ easily then stepped closer to her, not bothering to wipe the reminder of the murder he had committed only a few seconds prior.

She didn't need to look up to see who it was, her worst nightmare was coming true. All Caroline had left to do was scream for help but she closed her eyes instead. Facing her upcoming death seemed better then giving into her killer's desire by pleading for her useless life.

The sound of someone approaching grew louder until she could smell him. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and heating her up as well.

Caroline could feel him grabbing her by the neck, his fingers wrapped around soft neck. The air she just inhaled was suddenly gone and she was left with pain. Bruises would surely form exactly matching his strong hands as they sucked the life out of her.

She started to choke as the the will to breath disappeared, all she wanted was to unmask her killer. The person responsible for her death couldn't hide from her now. With the weak amount of strength left, the blonde reached up to try to look at the man choking her. The sight of the all too familiar blonde locks sent her into shock. She couldn't believe that the person she suspected but secretly hoped was good now stood there with a smirk on his handsome face.

''Why? Klaus, why?'' She pleaded.

''Because I felt like it sweetheart'' With a little more pressure Caroline could sense a lightness come over her then everything went blank.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a loud gasp. Her eyes fluttered open with difficulty. She tried to remember why she was this nervous and terrified.

The vile aftertaste made Caroline cough uncontrollably. That was the reason behind her dream except the person sitting by her bed wasn't her soon to be husband.

''Elijah, what happened?'' Caroline could remember the ball, talking to Klaus but after leaving for some fresh air Caroline's mind went blank.

Elijah looked around before glancing back yet his eyes appeared different. Scarier then before maybe but they definitely dilated as he inched closer.

''You won't recall what had occurred with my brother Kol. After leaving the ballroom you proceeded to your chambers where you accidentally tripped and hit your head.'' Elijah spoke quietly and with a hint of sadness.

Caroline nodded and then checked herself for injuries noticing a few dark bruises on her arm matching the prints of someone grabbing her harshly.

She looked up to see Elijah waiting for a response so she just answered briefly ''Of course. I understand.''

Caroline was clueless onto why she was expected to forget the events from tonight but she just decided to play along to see if he would mention why exactly she was to pretend something that was obviously a lie.

''Did you enjoy the ball m'lord?'' She tentatively asked.

''I spent most of my time watching after you Miss Forbes.''

Caroline looked up confused again. ''Why?''

''Niklaus threatened to make my life not as pleasant as I had hoped unless I look after his wife.'' His gaze was sharp but had kindness softly masked away.

''That doesn't sound like him but I have only known him for a few days. My apologies.''

''What for Miss Forbes?''

''For being a hassle, I am sure your night would have been quite more positive if you weren't ordered to keep watch on me.''

''You are mistaken. Large gatherings are usually distracting and utterly dis-inviting.''

Both laughed at the statement which brought relief to Caroline.

''Can we forget about this formalities? It would be nice to have at least one acquaintance here.'' She tried not to cry remembering how unkind everyone else was towards her. Elijah may have been related to Klaus but he acted kinder towards her.

Caroline rose up in her bed trying to be careful. She felt a sharp, radiating pain making her gasp out loud.

''Are you in pain?'' Elijah spoke loudly not knowing what discomforted Caroline. He instinctively placed a kind hand to her arm.

''It is nothing, just my head is bothering me right now.'' She tried to soothe the pain by closing her eyes.

She felt Elijah's arm pull her closer to him. His pupils were dilating in an odd manner then he spoke dangerously quiet '' You will forget the next few moments, after I leave you will go to sleep and these memories will leave your mind. But for now you will do as I ask.''

He rolled up his sleeve, biting with teeth that were far from human then pressed it to her mouth. ''Drink''

Caroline was too terrified to respond or even to deny the blood presented to her. She didn't make a move to listen so it didn't surprise her when Elijah forced the blood down. After a brief disapproving sound she gave in trying to imagine anything but the current situation. Here she was with the taste of bland blood that just disgusted her even more as time went by. Finally Elijah released her and appeared at the door at an unexpected, terrifying speed.

''Goodnight Caroline''

With the signaled sound of the door closing, she feel back onto the bed not sure what her father got her into. Tears started to pool in her eyes but she furiously wiped them away.

Caroline wouldn't waste her life trapped in a room crying her eyes out. She might be alone but that didn't mean she would give up. There was something off about the family and she would be strong enough to protect herself.

The girl pulled on her necklace for comfort, she somehow felt that this piece of beautiful jewelry would bring her safety.

* * *

Kol walked with purpose down the long hall that would lead him to his chambers. Before finally giving into sleep he was desperate for another bite. He had indulged himself already but he was interested in more, that blonde may have been tasty but she wasn't enough to satisfy his cravings.

There were plenty of willing humans around for him but tonight Kol was in the mood for something different, for someone different perhaps.

The usual compulsion was getting irritating. He wasn't allowed to simply drink then release but then again when did he ever follow the commands thrown at him?

Elijah may consider himself more mature, that didn't make him any better then his brothers. Kol wasn't interested in yet another lecture from Elijah, after getting caught with a less then willing meal his night had turned worse. Rebekah arrived outside to discover Kol lying on the ground with a snapped neck and Elijah nearby tending to the humans. Anna hadn't survived the brief feasting but Caroline had. Elijah explained his plan to compel the memories out of her.

Caroline's village didn't provide them with vervain which only aided the older Mikaelson in his attempt to clean up Kol's mess, as always. Anna's body had to be taken care of properly, forcing Rebekah to dispose of it. Before leaving she made sure to let Kol know that her personal revenge for ruining her gown would be utterly horrid. Even worse then Niklaus'. Kol doubted that highly but played along just to humor his little sister.

''How may I be of service Mr. Mikaelson?'' A feminine voice spoke behind Kol.

He turned around and caught the gaze of a gorgeous beauty. Her dark curly hair was tucked into a gentle braid. The dress that held her delicate body was long and hugged her in all the right areas. Kol could hardly contain the excitement coursing through his veins.

Kol flashed forward trying not to frighten the human.

''I wouldn't mind a taste of that succulent blood of yours. '' Kol was about to swoop in and sink his teeth into that soft neck of hers when a painful headache caused him to sink to his knees.

''I may be forced to serve you but I will not allow you to use me as your food source.'' The way she spat the words at him surprised the ancient vampire.

''You are a witch?'' Kol asked shocked but then again his brother did fancy protection from witches.

''Yes I am a witch and taking you down wouldn't take long so if I were you I would stay away.'' The beauty shoved him away as Kol rose to his feet. He knew exactly what she was expecting his reaction to be, thankfully he wasn't one to do as people expected.

Kol grazed her cheek with a determined smirk ''Witches are strong and capable, which is what pulls me to them the most. Leaving you be is far from what I have planned for you.'' He inhaled her sweet, flowery scent. It reminded him of the soft, colorful flowers he would see on his hikes with Nik. As humans they would revile in the fresh air daily and the sight of the flowers only bettered their walks.

The witch freed herself from his surprisingly caring touch to walk away. Although Kol was kind enough top let her leave he still needed to know her. If she wasn't interested yet, then he would have to settle for a slow pace between them.

''What is your name darling?''

The woman turned around with a wicked, rebellious and challenging smile. ''Bonnie Bennett _m'lord_.''

The statement might have been forced, yet it still caused Kol to stir. Excitement took over, which happened rarely ever since Niklaus forced him to move yet again in search of the ''doppelganger''.

''We will meet soon .'' Kol smirked as he spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

Klaus was raging. Anger was building up inside of him and he wasn't ready to be exposed to anyone except him.

His foolish brother had almost ruined everything. Klaus stomped through the long hall bumping into some pesky maid. She stared angrily but didn't speak, she knew better then to challenge the man that could easily kill her without a second look in her direction.

In his view Kol was pacing confidently which gave him the upper hand when he flashed quickly to slam his brother against a wall.

''We discussed this before brother, don't stir trouble if you wish to live.'' Klaus harshly shoved him away.

Kol snarled under his breath then attempted to go against his older sibling. Klaus flashed away before Kol got any closer then sharply yelled again.

''What happened?!''

Silence was in the air until the younger Mikaelson finally replied '' I had to entertain myself somehow.''

''Caroline belongs to me, don't you dare touch her again!'' Klaus retorted.

''You speak of your wife as if she is a simple possession. A means to an end.'' Kol observed suddenly.

Klaus didn't miss a beat instead went right for his answer ''Have I ever spoke of her otherwise? My feelings for her are nonexistent.''

Klaus stormed off in the opposite direction not even caring what his brother thought of his relationship with Caroline. He had no choice in the matter of their marriage so his actions would prove his annoyance.

* * *

Elijah walked out of Caroline's chambers nervously. He noticed his sister Rebekah walking to him with ease.

''How is she?'' Rebekah looked worried which was unique for her.

''She will heal soon. My blood was already doing what was expected as I left.''

Rebekah looked behind her wanting to make sure no one was listening before continuing, ''Niklaus' disconcern for her worries me, he should be more invested in her well being.''

''Why do you say that dear sister?'' Elijah saw the way Niklaus could care less for Caroline so this bold statement from Rebekah was much more then a simple surprise.

''That doesn't matter for now. All you should know at the moment is that Niklaus' feelings for Caroline will change drastically in due time. For now we wait.'' Rebekah looked daring and sure of herself. As she walked into her chambers, she knew Elijah was confused but her revealing what she knew would only bring danger to them all.

For now she would have to oversee everything from the shadows.

* * *

**I have no words for my absence. I have issues with my laptop which made updating very difficult, then I had this strange dream that I posted this update and I got one review which was just long hate.**

**I would also like to thank my lovely wifey/ tumblr twin _Alex_. She helped pilot some important aspects of this story and inspired me to post this instead of just letting this collect dust! You can read her beyond amazing Klaroline stories under her fanfiction name _destinyignites._**


End file.
